<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost by Xx_A_xX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435877">Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX'>Xx_A_xX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Skz Adventures! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Seo Changbin, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Regression/De-Aging, Headspace, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix was in tears, he had lost his favourite plushie; when Chan couldn't find it things just got worse.<br/>Little: Felix<br/>Caregivers: Chan and Changbin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Skz Adventures! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Div's Favorites</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is an age regression fanfic if you don't know what little space is here is a brief summary: Little space is a headspace/mindset of a child, you can go into a younger headset to forget about the adult world and simply relax. It is a way of coping with stress.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was silent in the dorm, mostly because everyone was out other than Chan and Felix. Most of the members had either gone to the gym, practice room or like Minho and Jisung who had opted for a fun day out. Chan sat with his headphones on blasting music as he fiddled around with a few tracks, he knew Felix would be up for a while, he had gone to bed fairly late last night and the older boy was happy he was getting his rest through a lay-in. </p><p>He was focused, so focused that when the track started fading out he only just picked up the high pitched wails, he quickly slammed his headphones on the desk and jogged over to his, Changbin's and Felix's room frantically looking for Felix who- for some reason- wasn't in his bed. The fluffy blue blanket in the corner of the room was erupting with loud sobs, Chan walked over picking up the bundle in his arms, the boys head popped out revealing a distraught, puffy-eyed, sobbing Australian boy. </p><p>"Hey baby, what's wrong, huh?" Chan bounced him lightly in his arms, with Felix wetting his top with tears and his desire to help the upset boy he walked into the front room and turned the tv onto his favourite show. Even that didn't work. </p><p>Chan was worried. He couldn't figure out what was wrong, he had offered food but that made him cry more, a drink but he almost hit that out of his hands so that was a no. He had even gone as far as checking his temperature but that deemed to be a difficult task with Felix's wails and protests. </p><p>"Ri-Wan' Ri" Felix chocked out, Chan wanted to bang his head against the table, of course, he would want his plush no matter what time of day it was. Minho had given him a stuffed bear around a year ago for his birthday and Felix had called is Ri after one of Minho's cats- a sort of sorry for thinking he only had 2 cats rather than 3. </p><p>"Isn't it in the bedroom?" Chan questioned, mostly to himself, but Felix who had since calmed down ever so slightly but was still crying had answered him with a small but evident 'no'. </p><p>And that's how Chan had gone about the next hour, looking for the plush while Felix cried in the background, he had tried everything to get the boy to stop crying, singing had worked for a whole minute before the tears came cascading down again. Even Chan wanted to cry at this point, he was near enough exhausted, his back hurt from the days of practice and now bending down to pick up things that the plush could be hidden under. </p><p>When Chan fell back on the couch where Felix had been sat for the last hour, he sighed running his finger through Felix's hair and he crawled over to sit in his lap. </p><p>"Are you sure you didn't leave it somewhere Lix?" Felix shook his head, Chan knew the boy would have a huge headache coming his way if he continued to cry, a sore throat to add on top of that. </p><p>The clicking sound of the door opened, Chan swung his head to check who had entered and so his dismay Changbin stood there with the damned plushie hanging loosely in his hand. Changbin furrowed his eyebrows with worry as he saw the two, Felix hadn't turned around to see Changbin with his prized possession so he just continued to soak Chan's now damp shirt in more tears. </p><p>"Hey Lixie, look what Binnie's got." Chan smiled down at him, behind that smile hid over 100 emotions, relief being one of the top ones. Felix moved his head to see Changbin with the brown bear in his hands, like magic he stopped crying and took it into his hands hugging it tight to his body. </p><p>"Has he been crying <em>all day ?" </em>Changbin whispered; Chan sighed running his hands down his face nodding tiredly, he looked at the time seeing it was nearing dinner and the rest of the members would be back soon. </p><p>"I'm going to go and cook up some food, can you keep an eye on him?" Chan asked; he had placed Felix on the floor who was now playing make-believe with the plush, Changbin nodded, happy to watch the little who was giggling on the floor. </p><p>"Binnie, play." The little pointed down at the carpeted floor with a small pout that Changbin was still sat on the couch, luckily, he moved down picking up the other plush that Felix had pointed at. </p><p>"Lixie wanna apologise to Channie," Felix admitted as he played with his plushies ears, it wasn't surprising that he felt bad. That's something Felix was known for, feeling too sorry or like it was his fault. Anything along those lines. </p><p>"Channie isn't angry sweetheart," Felix looked into the other's eyes, he pouted again clearly wanting to do something anyway, Changbin thought for a minute before smiling widely. </p><p>"How about you cuddle with Channie tonight? You know he loves that," Felix didn't need to think about it as he nodded his head quickly, cuddles were his favourite thing to do and cuddles with his caregiver was on another level of favourite. </p><p>The evening went on, everyone had come back and they were all currently watching whatever movie Felix had chosen to put on. Felix was sucked under Chan's arm hugging his waist while his eyes fought to stay awake, with the darkroom and soft speaking in the background, Felix felt himself starting to fall asleep but his eyes would snap open just as he was about to fall asleep. Hyunjin had caught onto the situation and with a little giggle, he ruffled the little's hair. </p><p>"I think you need to go to bed, huh?" Hyunjin laughed a little at the scrunched up face Felix made when the lights were turned on, Seungmin being the one who had turned them on since the movie had ended. Apparently, Felix wasn't the only one who had pretty much fallen asleep since Jisung was straight out snoring with Jeongin sleeping on the opposite side of the couch. Minho and Changbin had gone to bed a while ago claiming 'it was getting late' which was a fair point, Chan had let Felix stay up late since he felt as if he deserved it. </p><p>"Hey, Lixie how about we get you into bed?" Chan asked but he got no answer since Felix had already fallen asleep with his plushie tucked under his arm, Chan smiled down at him picking him up to tuck the boy into bed. </p><p>"Sleep well, sweetheart,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>